Hunch
Hunch is a superhero and member of the Boston Wards. Personality Has something of a sense of humor given his choice of a cape name and the similarity with his appearance. Was content to be a cautious overwatch, not going directly into the action. Relationships Weld Noted to be Weld's friend and a former teammate from his time on the Boston Wards team. Appearance Hunch has a twisted body that gives him a humpbacked appearance.'Hunch – A humpbacked cape and friend of Weld, member of Boston’s Wards team. A precognitive with somewhat iffy accuracy, possessed of other powers not yet detailed in full. - Cast (spoiler free) Is stated to be young, around Vista's age. Abilities and Power Hunch is a precognitive with some qualitative difficulties,“And you won’t have another,” Miss Militia cut in. She’d stepped out of the Director’s office next door and into the doorway. “We’re not here to socialize. We got in touch with some thinkers. Eleventh Hour says he gets an ‘eight’. Appraiser’s read says we’re ‘purple’. Rule for any pre-situ call is we get three points of reference, going by thinkers alone, that means a third thinker. The first they were able to get in touch with was Hunch. Your old teammate, Weld.” “Didn’t think he rated, yet,” Weld said. “Chief Director Costa-Brown gave the a-ok, and Hunch says it’s bad. All together, we’re calling this a threat level A.” - Excerpt from Queen 18.4 had other non-detailed abilities. History Background Hunch was a Case 53 lucky enough to be found by the Protectorate before anything really bad happened to him.“I’ve spent years like this,” Gully said. “It’s not just me, either. There’re others. Weld…” “Hunch,” Weld added. “Gentle Giant, Sanguine.” “Weld and Hunch, Gentle Giant and Sanguine,” Gully said. “And the others who weren’t even lucky enough to find the Wards or the Protectorate before they found themselves in trouble. It’s not just for me. We need to know for them.” -Excerpt from Scourge 19.4 He was not a field operative, instead relaying advice to field teams via comms.Vista was in pyjamas, her hair tied back into a ponytail. He’d had someone as young as her on his team in Boston, but the boy had been a Thinker, a limited precog content to work and communicate with them from their command station. This girl had been out in the field – three fingers on her left hand were bandaged, with crimson seeping in through the white. Her eyes were puffy, as though she’d been crying until very recently. ... I just got told by a pre-teen, he thought. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Hunch was trying to qualify as a PRT licensed precognizant, when the Echidna incident occurred Chief Director Costa-Brown weighed in on using him as the third reproducible prediction of the severity of coming events to label Echidna as an A-class threat. Post-Echidna Was allegedly one of the 'monsters' along with Polish, that stayed in the Protectorate following certain revelations.► Mock Moniker Replied on July 6th, 2011: Not to mention that there’s rumors Alexandria or Eidolon might step down. There’s a lot of animosity being directed at them from certain groups. Look at this link and this one. The monsters in the Protectorate have almost all left. Only one who stayed, I think, are Hunch and Polish. I’ve been thinking it’s another Bastion incident. Someone higher-up says something racist or offensive, the Protectorate pulls strings to try and cover it up, but offended people are still offended. Run off to make their own team. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y Gold Morning While likely still a member of the Wards, he was used by Khepri as part of the gestalt that predicted the enemy.I gathered every precog I had, putting them within my sixteen foot radius. I gestalted them with Zero as they made their way through the doorways, forming a Yàngbǎn contingent of future-seers. ... No time. I opened a portal to send her away. She wasn’t any use, and… and I couldn’t even articulate why I couldn’t keep her here, when I’d keep the hunchbacked Case fifty-three from Boston and the crazed villain I’d spirited away from Monaco. - Excerpt from Speck 30.5 Trivia *While Roulette also meets the criteria of a young limited precog who operated in Boston for a time, the referenced precog is explicitly male. Site Navigation Category:Case 53s Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Thinker Category:Wards Category:Worm Characters